Rags to Riches
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Kaitlyn is a poor homeless girl that no one wants, until one day she gets lost in a particuraly Rich neighborhood and a friendly irish man helps keep her off the streets, but will that help turn into love? M in later Chaps appearances by punk, Dean, Seth, and Roman (All good guys trust), ohhh and Cody rhodes (as the bad guy cuz i hate that storyline with him and Kaitlyn lol)
1. Chapter 1

Kaitlyn Was cold, she was unhappy and most of all she was homeless , she has lived in the streets since she was 9 years old her mom lost all Of her fortune when the economy went bad And they couldn't no longer afford to keep The lifestyle alive.

Her mother tried and tried to support the family all by yourself but it was no use they Ended up living under the overpass until she was about 17 years old.

Then when her mother passed it was the hardest for the family they all had to split up and support themselves Katie was the youngest, Kaitlyn tried to support herself but it was no use she ended up going into the foster care system until she was 18.

When they had to kick her out in be on around now she just lives anyway she can. Really hard it was really hard to dodge in dash of the pimps the wanted to make her into a hooker, but she didn't want that life she wanted a husband and children she wanted to love but that didn't seem like a possibility be in her world.

rainy days always felt like she was alone it was gloomy and it felt like all hope and been lost for her she was only 24 years old she didn't know what she was going to do with her life she never even had a boyfriend, now she just figured that she was just going to die alone, all her brothers and sisters were spread out all over the country she didn't even know who they were anymore.

On this night she was particularly lost in the streets of Florida, it was cold, damp, and rainy she had no place to sleep , she finally reached a plush neighborhood that she never even seen before, she Decided to ask someone for direction on how to get out of this place,but she couldn't go up to anybody's door looking like this she was in the old baggy sweater and and torn sweatpants.

Her hair was just a mess and shoes that not even a poor person where would wear.

So she took a step back and just started walking back out of the neighborhood, then suddenly a black Beamer rolled up next to her, what did the doctor she looked at the dark windows facing her in the window roll down, the face that was stuck out was of a pale man, he had read fiery hair and the bluest of eyes she couldn't help but stare " oy are ya lost Lassie?"

He said with a heavy Irish accent" cuz ya don't look like you live around here."

she looked at him Shyly and bowed her head " well no sir I don't live around here and yes I am lost." he looked at her sadly,

"Well why don't you hop in and I take you home eh?" She know she shouldn't even consider getting in the car with him but he seemed nice enough so she did anyway, and it's not like she had a choice a mean it sure beats the hell out of walking around town in the rain by herself.

she considered her limited options, and decided" Well okay..."

she grabbed the handle of the expensive car door and opened it she looked inside and it was the most expensive thing she had seen in their life, the seats look to pure leather, she wasn't even sure if she was even worthy to sit in those seats.

Her eyes landed on the pale white figure, he was wearing I'm most likely expensive designer suit but what does she know about designers suits she just was sweatpants and sweatshirts all day, basically rags.

she slid into the seat and let the door close " so whats yer name lass?"

She go to an answered gingerly "its kaitlyn..."

he smiled warmly " that's a beautiful name!"

She lifted her head and gave him a beaming smile " thank you" she was so happy, nobody has ever made her feel that way about herself let alone her name.

He interrupted her thinking but I asking the dreaded question "so where is yer home Kaitlyn?"

She thought that it would be pointless to lie this point, she bout her head again in answered him " well not anywhere because I'm homeless girl you see and I was just wandering the streets I really don't know where I'm going there today I don't even know usually home going to get my next meal."

He frowned deeply it this " well Katie if you don't have anywhere to stay you can come stay with me, can't just let you go out there by yourself alone and nowhere to stay."

She was startled by this, she had never met anyone in her life that was nice to her let alone offering her a place to stay she was a complete stranger to him!" Well sir I couldn't ask you to do that I mean you just met me-."

He interrupted her "me name is Sheamus be the way."

She gave him a soft weak smile, "Sheamus as I was saying I can't let you do this I mean I could be a killer or a word word for all you know!"

he gave her a sweet smile" Well are ya?"

sha answered quickly" Well no bu-"

" well it's settled then! Yer comin to stay with me." Sheamus drove off into the night what's his house both of them not knowing what they were getting into but they both knew that they wouldnt be a major threat.

Kaitlyn Can believe that this was happening to her all in 1 night a rich man who possibly could be the man of her dreams, and she's getting a place to sleep wow she must be the luckiest homeless girl in the world.

**Whoooooo what's happen next, also the next chapter will be in Sheamus POV and Kaitlyn sees Sheamus's house... have Good night **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh yes chapter time... please review at the end, please give me your suggestions so i can make the story a little more interesting.**_

* * *

Sheamus Couldn't believe he was about to take this strange girl home, But there was something about her that he just couldn't resist. She was so sweet and innocent to him that he had To do something about this. He really hope that she was in a burglar or a killer, But when he look into her face he knew that just wasn't her, " So Katie ye don't have anyone?"

He asked Curiously. " Well no I don't My mom died when I was younger and all my brothers and sisters Are spread out around the country, And they kinda just left me here to fend for myself."

His face softened " oy Katie I'm sorry".

They set in silence before sheamus pulled up to a big white house with large pillars, it had a big green lawn that was being separated by a stone what path that led all the way up to big Brown double doors.

He looked at her face in she look like she was in awe, he could see her big brown eyes widen, she finally spoke " ohh my God sheamus this house is amazing."

He smirked "wait until you see the inside of the house."

She nodded and they both got out of the car, he took her by the him and let her off the path, but before he could open the door with his key, the door creaked and his maid AJ stepped out " Sheamus you were supposed to be here an hour ago, did something happen at your dinner party?"

She spoke politely, that's when Katie step from behind him shyly. " I'm sorry is this your wife?"

They both laughed " oh no AJ is Me maid, but I don't like the call her that I like to call her my right hand person."

He explained feeling like he made her feel comfortable again. " Well why don't we go inside and we can get you something to eat."

she smiled, she hadn't had a warm meal since she was 9 she was looking forward to this, They walked into the house and by the look of her face she really like the place, a soft my load on her face, and her brown eyes sparkled with awe.

she finally spoke up," wow this place is awesome! I can't believe this is where you live it's like a castle!"

she twirled around and around getting excited with every second that passed. he finally interrupted her " so Katie AJ will show ye to yer room, well dinner is at 6, make sure to be down okay lass."

She lifted her head and nodded at him " yes sheamus"

she replied quietly as AJ let her down the hall sheamus spoke up quickly "oh and AJ make sure you get the lass some clean clothes."

She chuckled, " okay yeah yeah I'll get right on that." She pushed AJ up the stairs to show her where her room would be.

He really felt for this girl she was alone cold and dirty , he didn't know why but he wanted to cuddle her up in his arms, because he knew beneath the dirt and grime, that she was the most beautiful woman he would ever seen his life, he really wanted to help this girl out because you he remembers the time when he was just like her, out on the street, hungry and cold, all before he worked his way up through architectural workplace eventually becoming the senior vice president, he even designed the house he was living in now, he wanted to help her anyway he could.

Meanwhile, upstairs Kaitlyn was looking around her new bedroom it had crystal Chandeliers and a California king size canopy bed with dark purple sheets, and comforters. She felt the material it was soft, she had never felt anything like it in her life "what is this?"

she asked out loud, AJ squinted "uh its silk, what you've never felt silk before?"

she asked surprised. "well no I've been homeless my whole life, i haven't exactly been sleeping in $500 bed sheets, i kinda don't even know why im here im just so scared what will all of his friends think of me when they see me?."

she said sadly, looking at her clothes in the closet mirror, AJ frowned "don't worry honey Sheamus is a good man he would never let anyone hurt you, you are his very special guest i mean he has never brought anyone home like this before, i was so surprised when i seen you come from behind him, i mean he is not really a people person, in fact you are the only person he has had here since he built this place, Honestly i really don't know why I'm here i don't do crap all day, i mean all i do is read comics all day and cook of the big guy its a pretty cushy job."

she chuckled humorously, in reality she loved working for Sheamus, he never made her do anything she didn't want to do. and let her do anything she wanted.

They had gotten so close that he was like a big brother, they Basically were family. She didn't even think she got paid anymore, he just gave her money anytime she wanted or needed it. Kaitlyn smiled "well I'm glad to hear that he seems really nice."

AJ finished putting the towels in the bathroom "okay you can take a bath now and i have clothes for you, i mean they are mine, i'm sure you'll fit everything Accept the Shirt because your tots are a little bigger than mine, then we can go shopping tomorrow for some stuff for you."

Kaitlyn laughed, but smiled gratefully "thank you AJ i really appreciate this you and Sheamus are the nicest people i have ever met." with that she walked into the Bathroom to take her bath.

When she got out she dried her brown locks and got dressed, she looked at the clothes AJ put out for her the clothes fit really well surprisingly, she slipped the Jeans, and tank top on and proceeded down the stairs barefoot.

When she to the living room Sheamus was watching television, he then noticed her walk by the couch "well it seems ye been acquainting very well lass."

she smiled shyly "yeah i have AJ had been really nice to me, you both have been so nice thank you."

he shook his head "no problem lass I'm really happy to have ya here."

he gave her a heart melting smile, she really didn't notice at first but he was really cute, and he had the sexiest smile, and his eyes made her want to get lost in them, she was so out of it that she didn't hear him calling her name until he touched her hand "Katie are you alright?" sheamus asked worriedly,

Kaitlyn smiled "oh yes I'm alright." before he could say anything else, AJ called them for dinner.

After dinner Kaitlyn said her thank yous and went up to her room,she had to think that dinner was the best meal she has had since she was 8 years old, all she wanted to do was dive in her plate like she was a cannibal, but she had to remember, she didn't want them thinking she was a dirty kid with no manners.

while she was thinking of her food at the table she was also thinking of how charming and adorable his humor was, his sparkling eyes boring into hers while he made cute jokes and he told the girls about his day, she discovered he was an architect, she thought she heard AJ say something earlier about that but she was too busy looking at the interior of the house.

Anyway she wondered how he felt though , he probably thought she was just a homeless girl that he picked up off the streets, how could she think he would like her, she is not in his class let alone a potential love interest. But little did she know, he was feeling the opposite.

* * *

_**Haha got AJ in there as the maid i might merge punk in there too, but ya gotta stick around for the next chapter...Oh and next how does Sheamus feel about Kaitlyn? AJ has a little conversation with Kaitlyn about Sheamus' past.**_


	3. AN

_**Okay so i'm Having Major writers block and i kinda need some ideas please PM me ASAP if you have any, if not i will probably put out a very lame Chapter of dialogue and it will be out tuesday...haha Thank You **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Again i am very sory for the delay**_

* * *

Sheamus went to bed that night thinking of Kaitlyn, she was very beautiful, sweet, and very charming he didn't know how she got into this situation. She should be doing great things in life instead of living on the streets.

He was feeling too antsy, he got up and paced around the room tirelessly thinking of ways to tell Kaitlyn how he feels about her, he flopped onto the bed frustrated, he couldn't think of anything without creeping her out or being too pushy.

he then popped up having an idea. he was going to ask her on a date, but then he deflated, what if she said no. he would be so devastated that he wouldn't come out of his room for a weeks, he had to think of ways he could ask her though maybe he would ask AJ.

Hmmm it was 10:30, feeling it was an proper time to still ask AJ he got out his bed quickly and opened his door only to find the 2 toned blonde standing outside of his door with her fist in the air looking ready to knock, she looked startled and a little embarrassed being caught.

she looked around and panicked trying to look for something to say, "I-im s-sorry I was just..."

Kaitlyn stammered trailing off looking to the floor " it's okay Katie did you need somethin'?"

she was fidgeting with the hem of her pajama shirt, "uh I was just coming to say goodnight and to say thank you for taking me in."

she touched his arm feeling the jolt, she pulled back quickly and looked down shyly. " it was my pleasure Katie, ya know I- i really like ya and I just wanna ask ya if ya wanna go out with me?"

he spoke rapidly with a nervous edge to it. Kaitlyn looked hopefully at him, but frowned "you wanna go out with me, i mean you could do so much better.." she spoke softly

sheamus scoffed "well katie i think ya are all i need and i would really like to treat ye how yer supposed to be treated, and really make ya feel special" he said sweetly his irish brogue becoming thicker with each word he spoke.

He hooked his finger under her chin and nudged her to look at him. "so let me ask ya again; will ya go out with me tonight?"  
she smiled widely "yes i will go out with you sheamus!"

she jumped up to hug him, sheamus was pleasantly surprised but was severely disappointed when she pulled back quickly, missing the warmth of her body. "oh my god i'm so sorry i-i don't know what came over me i-i-i-i mean you have a nice body- wait uh i didnt mean to say that i mean you have a really nice ches- uh you know what i'm just going to stop talking!"

she sputtered out quickly and sheamus just chuckled "katie its okay, but let me just say" he leaned down to whisper in her ear "you have a really nice body as well." she said with a smirk.

Kaitlyn was completely frozen in her spot for a second, but snapped out of it when she realized that he was calling her name, "katie i was just saying goodnight,and i look forward to tonight."he said shyly, "oh! yes goodnight sheamus."

she stood there for a couple of seconds he leaned in and she thought he was going to kiss her, but she was sorely mistaken when he planted a kiss on her forehead, well it something right? she thought.

They waved for the last time and then walked away to her room. when she closed his door he walked to his bed "well that went better than i expected."

he remembered how her eyes lit up when he asked her out, but he couldn't help notice how low her self esteem was.  
How could she think she wasn't good enough for him, if anything she was too good for him once she found out about his past, god he knew she would hate him once she found out.

The only person that knew about this was AJ and he swore her to secrecy, he already cared for Kaitlyn so much he wanted to protect her from every bad thing in this world but he also knew that he couldn't. He would just have to cross all of those bridges when they came to them.

* * *

The next morning Kaitlyn woke up to the sun shining in her face, she had the most incredible dream that she was staying with the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life, and he was taking her on a date tonight, but when she felt around and all there was silk.  
she popped up to see the beautiful room and all of a sudden all of the memories came flooding back into her mind filling her with relief that it all wasn't just a dream.

She was really living with a handsome irishman and he was taking her out on a date tonight, she suddenly got up and started bouncing and silently screaming doing her running man dance. "wow great dance moves someone said behind her,

she shrieked and plopped down on the bed rolling off onto the floor with a thump. AJ rushed to her side and helped her up "you alright there Ray Lewis?" (A/N you know that dance he always does)

Kaitlyn brushed herself off laughed "yes i am just perfect" AJ walked over to her "well you need to get dressed its already 10:30 and we need to go shopping for your new wardrobe."

she pulled out a shiny black credit card,"sheamus gave me his credit card so i can get you anything you anything you want, plus i might want to get me some comics."  
AJ shrieked jumping up and down. Kaitlyn frowned "well i don't want to spend his money i mean i'm not that kind of girl."

AJ smirked "well he knew you would say something like that so he wrote you a note before he headed off to work." she handed Kaitlyn that small piece of paper and read the neat scrawl_**: Katie,**_

_**i know that you are going to refuse this but i want you to treat yourself, maybe even buy yourself a new dress for our date tonight, AJ will help you with everything just have fun lass!**_

_**Love Sheamus**_

Kaitlyn held the note to her chest and looked at AJ, she looked at her knowingly "okay then lets go."

Kaitlyn said. Her and AJ headed out the door, got into AJ's mercedes. Kaitlyn looked out on the streets of Miami where she used to live, she missed her brothers and sisters, but mostly she missed her twin brother Phil.

They used to be so close when they were kids and now she doesn't even know where he is, but what she does know is the only one of her siblings that actually lives in Miami let alone Florida.

But she didn't know his living situation or even where he is. Se pushed those thoughts into the back of her head when they pulled up to an expensive boutique.

They walked around the store and she was in awe, she has never bought anything this expensive in her life, most people didn't even let her into their store because she never had any money, AJ had bought her heels, tennis shoes, undergarments, socks, jeans, shorts, dresses, T-shirts and everything she needed,

also AJ managed to to sneak a few comics in while Kaitlyn was changing into the dress that was going to wear tonight but she couldn't find the right one. But their searched stopped when Kaitlyn came across a purple strapless dress that flowed down the floor,she was so excited she had to have it, it was beautiful. AJ and Kaitlyn walked out of the store chatting blissfully, when a heavily tattooed man bumped into her "Kaitlyn?"

* * *

**Oh and the plot thickens, who's this guy, and Kaitlyn and Sheamus' date and sheamus has something he wants to share with Kaitlyn about his past. Also did u guys see Sheamus in that tux omg i was about to cream in my pants lol jk jk but he did look very delicious, and their interaction on Main event! she should be with sheamus not cody! Also i'm very sorry for not updating i had some schooling to sort out and i promise i will try to update faster... oh one more thing reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Kaitlyn..." the tattooed man looked down at her in question.

Kaitlyn stared at him for a moment trying to think of how or where she knew him from, "um.. yes can i help you."

he looked at her in disbelief "well i guess your nose is so far up into the money that you can't even remember your own twin brother!"

her eyes widened and she dropped her bags to hug him tightly "oh my god phil i haven't seen you since we were 15 years old how am i supposed to recognize you, you have short raven hair with tattoos all over your built body, the last time i saw you you were a scrawny teenager with no tattoos and stringy blonde hair!" He was wearing blue jeans and a navy sweater, and plain tennis shoes. she could see that he was wearing a dirty worn Chicago cubs hat, that was very curious to her because they were from Miami, but she just shrugged it off and left it alone.

he hugged her back tightly missing his sister, all he wanted ever was to have his other half back and now that she is here he didn't want to let her go. "well you can call me punk thats what everyone calls me."

she let go of him and she smirked "well i'm not just anybody now am i?"

he grinned widely "well no you're my little half pint, remember when i used to call you that?" punk asked, Kaitlyn's eyes started to water "of course i do haha." she put her arms around him reveling in the warmth and protection of her big brother of 2 minutes.

Phil let go of her "so where are you staying these days?" she bit her lip, she didn't know what to say so she avoided the question "okay well let me introduce you to my best friend AJ."

she pointed to a small brunette that was standing next to her looking shy, that pretty much threw Kaitlyn because AJ was so outgoing and the opposite of what she was being now.

Phil smiled holding his hand out to her, he looked up and down her body she was very beautiful, her brown locks framing her face in curls and her sparkling brown eyes looking back at him in innocence.

He snapped back to reality when she let go of his hand looking down shyly so he wouldn't see her blushing because of the way he was staring at her, Kaitlyn noticed this and broke the hanging around then " uh well i think we should get going, i have to get back to my uhhh... Boyfriends." she said nervously, Phil smiled "well maybe we can hang out sometime id love to get to know your boyfriend and AJ." he smiled warmly

AJ looked at her with amusement then spoke up "uh no that won't be a problem why don't you come back to our house and we can introduce him to you." she said mischievously knowing that Kaitlyn had to play along and it might just give Sheamus and Kaitlyn the push to realize their feelings, plus she thought Phil was the sexiest thing on the planet and wanted to spend more time with him.

Kaitlyn glared at her but knew that she had to go along with it or he would be suspicious of why she was living with a rich bachelor and not be dating him, he would ask questions.

She then gave a smile "yeah that would be great we really need to catch up anyway.. um do you have to be anywhere now?" she asked genuinely curious

she really wanted to hang out with her brother and find out where he was staying and all about their life apart, but she didn't want to take him to sheamus house, and she couldn't very well take it back that ship has very well sailed.

Phil smiled "Actually no i was just wandering around.. ya know not really going anywhere..." he trailed off not wanting to tell Kaitlyn that he wasn't really doing anything with his life or even living anywhere but the streets he didn't want to be a burden on her or even make her upset.

They all got into the car and headed to the house. Kaitlyn pondered how Sheamus would react to him, what if he kicks her out she would be devastated because she was already in love with him.

She gripped the leather seat she was sitting in feeling way too tense than she'd like to be. When they got back to the house she heard Punk gasp getting out of the car "well Kaite you really have done well for yourself,what do you do anyway?"

he asked her and she began to panic but kept her cool and avoided the question "well lets go into the house and we can talk." Punk noticed how she avoided the question but didn't call her on it, he just went inside the house like she said, he really wanted to get to know his sister again but to also find out what's going on.

Kaitlyn was hiding something, he loved his sister and he was going to find out.

* * *

_**Oh my gosh everyone has got some secrets to reveal.. plus this was a filler and very short and not enough Kaitmus but that will happen in the next chapter because i felt like i needed to give Punk some proper reactions and stuff but the next chapter will be the date and one secret will be revealed.. who will it be. Also if you read My story cuffed there will be a second chapter for that and i'm working on it... love you all Please review!**_


End file.
